


The Indigo Isle

by ElectricVelvet



Series: Shameless Lesbian Monster Smut [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Erotica, F/F, Fingerfucking, Human/Monster Romance, Hypnotism, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Monster Girls, Monster sex, Monsters, Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Female Character, Plot What Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Work In Progress, erotic hypnotism, human/monster smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricVelvet/pseuds/ElectricVelvet
Summary: No man had ever conquered the Indigo Isle, but Christa and her crew were no men. Together, they embark to explore the island and find treasure and glory, unaware of what the island has in store for them.---Exactly what it says on the tin. You like lesbians? You like monster girls? I've got a literal boat full of lesbians headed to an island full of monsters / monster girls. This is where I get to bundle my shamelessly kinky fics all together with minimal plot. Chapters (minus the introduction) are all one off, you can skip to whichever monster you like, tags will be updated as more chapters are added. Enjoy~





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is the intro for the little bit of plot that there is. Every chapter on out will be individual and not affect the other chapters. If you want to jump ahead to a specific monster, it will (eventually) go as below:  
ch 1 - Alex // plant  
ch 2 - Sara // Dryad  
ch 3 - Francis // Lamia  
ch 4 - Elizabeth // slime  
ch 5 - Eva // drider  
ch 6 - Katherine // vampire  
ch 7 - Lyra // octopus  
ch 8 - Luna // siren  
ch 9 - Halley // Gorgon  
ch 10 - Christa // Succubus  
The order doesn’t actually matter, so if you’d like a specific chapter next, comment below! Did I miss a monster girl of choice? Comment below! Please, comment below! And thank you for reading!

Introduction  
\---

_No man can conquer that island._

On the clearest of days, a distant island could be spotted far on the horizon, miles off the southern coast of the mainland. It’s rocky shores were home to a vast jungle that was still mostly unexplored due to it’s density and dangers. Sailors stayed far away from the island, claiming the underwater caves that surrounded it were home to sirens and other fantastical beasts. Only the bravest men dared to explore the island - more often than not, they never returned. 

_We are no men_, thought Christa, watching from behind the wheel as the island grew closer to her ship. Her crew was comprised of only women, all of whom were loyal exclusively to her and her ship, with no husbands and children to tie them down. Indeed, Christa had won over the hearts of each woman in her crew, keeping each tucked neatly under her sheets - er, thumb - and punishing them appropriately when they got out of line. This kept the power dynamic of her ship in check, and she hadn’t ever had an issue with potential mutiny. It also didn’t hurt that Christa had a small Geas in the form of hypnotic eyes that helped her charm them, but that was beside the point. The crew were hers, and they would follow her to the edge of the world.

To the edge of the world, they had. The Indigo Isle, named for the deep waters that surrounded it, loomed before them, it’s lone mountain crawling up towards the clouds, its hills covered in thick jungle, plant life stretching down it’s rocky cliffs. The island was tiered like a cake - the upper island, which included the mountain, and the lower island, which sat below the upper island, separated by a stark 50 foot cliff, with no direct slope in between the halves. From the accounts of the land - of which there were few - the only known beach was on the west side. 

If they took the time to sail around the perimeter of the island deemed “safe”, it would add an extra day to their journey. Instead, she sailed right through. Every so often, rocks jutted up out of the sea, filled with nests of seagulls who simply watched them as they passed, eerily silent. It disturbed Christa, a chill running down her back despite the warm winds pushing them farther to shore. Despite herself, Christa swore she saw the occasional head above the surface, saw a glimpse of a mermaid diving off the rocks to avoid being spotted, yet they sailed onward.

Finally, they reached the beach, which was nestled inside a tall cove, shadows passing over the boat as it drifted silently between the cliffs. They anchored their boat when they could go no farther, yelling directions as her crew loaded supplies onto the two rowboats on either side of their ship, then lowered them into the water. She watched from the front of the ship as the first round of supplies rowed up to the beach, examining the terrain. 

The cove was almost completely surrounded by cliff. Almost, because there was a narrow passage on the right, no more than two persons wide, that led out towards the lower half of the jungle. On the other side of the cove, a steep path had been carved into the cliff, switching back and forth, until it let out at the edge of the upper island. _Up_, Christa thought, blue eyes following the path up to the sky, _or down_. 

The boats returned for the second round of supplies, and Christa, her pistol strapped to her thigh and her supplies on her back, got off with it. There was enough room in the cove to set up camp, and after a long day of sailing, her crew was tired. 

The sun, already starting to set, was visible through the cliffs that framed the cove’s entrance. Tents were pitched, a campfire was started, and fish was caught from the cove and smoked over the fire. They would begin their expedition at dawn, she declared to her crew over the evening meal, and they raised their flasks and cheered. _We will conquer this island _because_ we are no men._

Christa couldn’t have imagined what the island had in store for her crew.

\---

When Christa woke up the next day, she found three of her officers chatting nervously outside her tent, voices low and posture tense. “Morning, Ladies.” Christa said, causing the women to jump and turn in surprise, quickly moving to a salute. “At ease.” The woman lowered their arms, but didn’t relax at all, causing Christa to frown. She jumped straight to the point. “What’s wrong?”

The three woman - Halley, her first mate, Elizabeth, her navigator, and Francis, her quartermaster - looked at each other, before Francis stepped forward. “Captain, on of the girls from my team is missing.” Of the ten girls on her crew, they had been divided into three teams of three, each with a crucial role. Missing even a single one would weaken them.

Christa’s frown deepened. “Who?”

“Alex, Captain.” Francis looked down. “She left in the night to relieve herself, and never came back. When she left, I didn’t think much of it, so I went back to sleep. We didn’t notice until the morning...”

Christa clicked her tongue. “We’re in unfamiliar territory. Even the bathroom is dangerous. Is there any sign of where she went?”

Francis shuffled anxiously. Smart as Francis was, the Geas placed on Christa was strong, and even this small amount of attention from her captain was making the quartermaster warm inside. “I found her tracks leading towards the lower jungle. They go a far way past the opening in the pass, but stop suddenly, as if spirited away.”

_Vanished entirely?_ Now that was worrying. “Gather the rest of the crew in front of my tent, and wait for orders.”

Christa turned sharply and went back to her tent, while Francis and Elizabeth scrambled off. Her first mate followed Christa, since, as Christa’s favorite lover, she was to stay with Christa at all times. Christa quickly wrote her plan of attack in her journal, keeping the map of the charted parts of the island, small as it was, out with her as a reference.

When she was ready, she left the tent, her crew waiting just outside her door in a semicircle. They simply waited, not even whispering among themselves. Nervous? Scared? Not her crew. Simply waiting as she had instructed, obedient as always. Their heads turned to Christa as she exited, and Christa got right to the chase.

“Alex is missing. The only clue we have is that she went towards the lower jungle.” She paused, gauging her crew’s reaction, then continued. “However, we are here to explore, and if she took the opportunity to go ahead by herself, then so be it. As punishment, the rest of her team will spend the day the day searching for her while other teams go explore.”

“Elizabeth, as the navigator, you’ve gotten us through many dark nights. You’re the only one I can trust to do some spelunking for me.” Elizabeth’s team’s eyes drifted to the entrance of the cave that sat opposite the shore, and they nodded confidently.

“Of the four of us that remain, we’ll be split into teams of two. I will be taking Halley up the mountain to survey the surrounding area, while the rest of Halley’s team remains and guards the camp from whatever this island may bring.” The two girls in Halley’s team - twins - sighed. They were the most inexperienced, but they were also the most hungry for gold. Christa didn’t feel bad leaving them behind, since it was the safest place for them to be, and she had a soft spot for the girls, not that she’d ever admit it.  
With the teams set, Christa crossed her arms over her chest. “We leave in half an hour. Take enough supplies to last at least a few nights, just in case. Aim to make it back by sundown each night. Everything else, I trust to you.”

Christa turned back into her tent, and the crew erupted into motion as soon as she crossed inside. Before the tent flap could close entirely behind her, Halley slipped in, footsteps light as a feather. Christa laid back on a pile of pillows on her mattress, watching as Halley silently made her way towards her. “You know, Captain,” the red headed first mate said softly, crawling up on the bed beside Christa like an obedient cat, “You could have given Francis and Sara more sympathy.” 

Christa cocked an eyebrow. “Oh? Why is that?” The captain raised her hand to cup her first mate’s cheek, red locks falling over her fingertips as she guided the woman to meet her eyes. Christa could feel Halley practically melt as their gazes met, the woman pulled entirely under her lustful thrall. 

Halley practically purred as she crawled over top her captain, their bodies fitting together like pieces of a puzzle, resting her head on Christa’s voluptuous chest. “They haven’t had time yet to grieve their teammate.”

Christa scoffed, running her fingers through her lover’s hair slowly. “We didn’t come here to die, Halley. We came here to find treasure.” Despite herself, Christa couldn’t shake the growing nervousness that came with every passing minute. Maybe her first mate had a point, maybe they would all die here on this island like every crew that came before them. Maybe that’s why all Christa wanted was to fuck Halley like there was no tomorrow - because maybe there wasn’t. “Enough of that for now. We can talk about it on our way up the mountain.”

Christa raised her knee between the girl’s legs, and Halley automatically spread her legs, sighing contently at the pressure on her already wet mound. “Yes, captain,” she purred, and raised her lips to her captain’s. 

\---

It was closer to an hour and a half later the two emerged from the tent, disheveled but prepared. The crew was waiting outside, hyping each other up for their journey, claiming who would bring back the most treasure, what they would find, and singing songs to lighten the mood. 

Not wanting to be a bummer, Christa watched on the edge of it all, smiling, but as one woman after another spotted her, they gradually moved back into a semicircle, this time in their teams. “I’m glad you all have so much energy; you’ll need it.” The women snapped to attention, chins raised and smiling, hands behind their backs. “I wish all of you good luck out there. After I dismiss you, you may get your things and go.”

Starting at the right side, Christa walked up to her navigator, placing her hands on the woman’s cheeks and bringing their lips together. This was how she said goodbye - letting her taste linger on the women’s tongues as they went on their way. Each woman stood, waiting her own turn as Christa undid each woman before all the others.

Christa didn’t part from each one until they climaxed, playing with their bodies in front of the others, her hands carefully undoing each member of her crew, one at a time. She massaged their chests, combed through their hair, and fingered them until they could stand no longer and their knees gave way, moving on to the next girl as the previous recovered from her climax.

Slowly, she made her way around the circle like that, until only Halley, who had already gotten her treatment, remained. Still, she brought the redhead’s lips to hers, letting her fingers explore the girl’s body gently, not demanding anything, while her crew left. Even the twins left for the day, taking a smaller boat out to explore the area around the bay. Only when they were entirely alone did Christa pull away. 

“Well then,” smiled the captain at her lover, who smiled back through panting breaths, “let’s go get ourselves killed, shall we?”

\---

a/n, if you want to see more, please leave some comments and kudos. Thanks!


	2. Alex // the Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wanders into the jungle to relieve herself, but what she finds is far from a relief.

Alex found herself unable to fall asleep, but she couldn’t bring herself to untangle her body from it’s place between her team leader and fellow teammates. Francis, her team captain, had been especially cuddly this evening; due to her status as the shortest member of the crew, Alex had ended up sandwiched between the other members of her team as they lay together beneath the sheets.

Admittedly, Alex didn’t care for her Captain’s idea of keeping the bonds between her crew close though physical intimacy. But, when she was around Christa, she felt like she would do anything for even the smallest bit of praise, and if that meant some physical affection here and there, Alex didn’t mind. It didn’t help that constant practice had made the Captain and her subordinates good at what they did, and if nothing else, Francis could give Alex one hell of an orgasm.

That didn’t change the fact that she really, really had to use the restroom. So, slowly as she could, Alex pried herself away, waiting until Francis and Sara were both fast asleep.

Alex almost made it. Right as she went to open the tent flap, Sara turned in the bed, pulling the blanket away from their leader. In response to the sudden lacking warmth, Francis groaned, and her eyes fluttered open. Seeing her teammate was missing, Francis propped herself up on an elbow, and muttered “Alex?”

“Sorry,” Alex muttered, pulling open the flap to allow a bit of light in, just enough to bring Francis’ attention to her. “I have to pee. I’ll be right back, so don’t be too mad, ‘kay?” Alex gave her captain a meek smile.

Francis nodded sleepily, not bothering to reply as she leaned forward and pulled Sara back against her stomach, arm around the girl’s waist as they snuggled into the blanket together.

Alex slipped out of the tent with a relieved sigh. She hadn’t bothered to put on clothes, since she didn’t plan on taking more than a few minutes, and she would have to take her pants off anyways. She wasn’t exactly afraid of someone seeing her naked, either. since the crew were the only people on this island.

The moon was nearly full overhead, providing Alex with enough light to make her way to the cliff walls that enclosed the cove they were camping in, and following the smooth stone from there over to the gorge that lead to the lower jungle. The farther into the gorge she traveled, the more abundant plant life became, going from only dirt and dry stone at the entrance, to vines and moss growing out of the cliffs and flowers lining the path. Everything seemed to glow a soft blue, she noted, fascinated by the strange biology the likes of which she had never seen before.

As she walked past, Alex could swear the flowers seemed to brighten, as if acknowledging her passing. I’ll have plenty of time to take notes on the way back. For now, bathroom! Alex quickened her step, careful not to trip over the vines and roots that crisscrossed the path every so often. After a minute, she made it out the other side of the gorge, where she quickly ducked behind the nearest tree and squatted.

She was hesitant to use a leaf to wipe herself, unsure and unwilling to accidentally give herself a rash. Fortunately, she could hear the telltale sound of rushing water nearby. Using the cliff walls that separated the upper jungle from the lower jungle, she made her way over to the source of the sound, a narrow waterfall that formed a shallow pool before becoming a stream that lead deeper into the jungle.

Alex dipped her toes in the water and, finding it warm, decided to take the opportunity to clean herself of the sweat and grime from the journey to the island while she was here. She moved to the center of the pool, sinking down onto her knees and cleaning herself with the shallow water.

So close to the ground, she found herself eye level with strange flowers that lined the pool. They were a mix of violet and deep blue, but the pistil of the flowers seemed to glow gold. The glow reflected on the water, dancing and mixing in with the shimmering moonlight. Curious, Alex stood up, wading over to the bunch nearest to her, and reached out a tentative hand to brush the flower’s petals. As soon as she did so, a gold dust burst from all the flowers in it’s bunch, spraying Alex in the face.

Alex sucked in sharply in surprise, then began to cough. Each breath that filled her lungs caused heat to pool throughout her body, spreading from her chest. Fuck, it’s probably poisonous. Colorful things in a jungle are ALWAYS poisonous! However, Alex’s coughing quickly subsided, though the warmth permeating her body did not change.

Despite her better judgment, Alex felt... relaxed. At ease, even. The longer she stared at the glowing light of the flowers, the calmer she seemed to feel. “How... pretty...” Alex mumbled, cupping the flowers carefully in her hands, and bringing them closer to her face. She breathed in deeply, the scent washing over her, the gold dust filling her lungs, carrying it’s warmth through her with it. She wished she could stay like that, staring at the flower’s glow for eternity...

Suddenly, the light of the flowers dulled. She let out a soft whimper in disappointment, but her mood quickly picked back up when another flower lit up, farther down the stream. She rose from the pool and moved closer to it, and found it to be another of the violet flowers with the glowing gold center. When she reached this bunch, it too dulled, another lighting up farther down the stream. She felt compelled towards it, her body moving automatically towards the shimmering golden light of the flowers. Again and again, when she reached each bunch, it would dull and another lit up.

Without thinking, this continued on and on, farther and farther down the stream. Before she realized it, the stream had lead Alex deep into the jungle. Eventually, the stream came across a clearing, though it wasn’t so much a clearing as that part of it had once been cleared for a temple. Since it’s construction, the jungle had done it’s best to reclaim the space, causing the intricate stone pillars to be overrun with flora. Thought the flowers continued down the river, they stopped the glowing pattern once Alex had been guided to the temple.

Alex blinked slowly as she examined the once-grand structure, now a crumbling ruin. Had her mind not been dulled, filled with a warm and pleasant haze, it would have been screaming at her to run away. Instead, a mild curiosity filled her as she made her way up the steps. The flowers had guided her here, after all, which must mean something as beautiful and pleasant waited her inside.

The main courtyard was lined with (what remained of) stone pillars on two sides, except for the front, which the stairs lead up to, and the back, which was walled off, a single archway leading to the room beyond. Alex noted that, beneath the vines and tree roots that crisscrossed the stone floor, a rusted grate sat in the center of the courtyard. She also noticed that, while the roots seemed random, the vines all lead towards the room at the back of the temple. Carefully, she stepped around the grate as she made her way towards the back room.

Even though the ceiling had long been lost to time, the back room was relatively shaded from the moonlight by the canopy of vines that stretched from any side, making it difficult to see. Still, Alex stepped in, spurned on by something calling out to her inside. The room smelled sickeningly sweet, the floral scent so thick it was borderline nauseous.

Carefully, Alex moved farther into the room, until she bumped into something. In the dim light, she was able to make out what appeared to be closed petals of a giant flower, nearly as tall as she was. Strangely, she noticed that it seemed... warm, which she supposed wasn’t too odd for how hot the jungle was. It also seemed to be moving, if only slightly, like something was inside. But, that was impossible, so she didn’t pay it any mind. Still, she blinked slowly, a bit of the haze leaving her mind as she continued around the flower.

She was able to make it to the far wall, which, strangely, was not covered in vines as the other three walls were. Ancient runes were etched into the wall, and though her specialty in the group was botany, she knew some runes by virtue of being on the archaeology team in the crew. The legend the runes told wasn’t one Alex had ever heard of, nor was she entirely able to make it out. Something about eight women who were exiled to the island, each given a different curse that turned them into something. “Let’s see.. a tree, a snake... and does that say honey? A spider, a bat, an octopus, a fish, a demon, and a witch.” Alex paused. “What odd punishments.”

The rest of the wall seemed to continue with the story, but it was both too dark and too worn down to make out. “Sara’s gonna be ecstatic when she sees these...” Alex mumbled out loud. Then, her blood ran cold. “Sara...” Any of the haze lingering in her mind vanished. “Oh my god, what am I doing here!” Alex spun around, trying to chart her path back to the room’s only entrance. “I’m in the middle of the god damn jungle!” She began to crawl over the vines and other objects in the room, struggling to make her way to the archway in the dark.

As if sensing her growing panic, the vines above her shifted, parting to allow in more moonlight. Alex paused in response to the sudden increase in light, looking up at the canopy in nervous curiosity. “Did the vines just... shift?” She squinted, trying to make out details against the strong light of the full moon. The vines of the canopy were dotted with the same blue and violet flowers that lined the stream outside. Alex covered her nose and mouth with her hands, remembering the way the flower dust had dulled her thoughts before. She took a step backwards, and then another, before turning towards the door and - immediately tripping over a raised vine.

Alex closed her eyes, able to turn quickly in order to fall backwards, and braced to impact the hard floor. Instead, she landed on something soft, bouncing gently before coming to rest. Her eyebrows furled as she opened her eyes, propping herself up on her elbows. She had fallen on what looked like an enormous white and pink lily flower, nearly six feet across, it’s petals laying almost flat against the floor with just enough lift to cushion her fall. In fact, she had fallen perfectly in the center, the petals arching nicely up against her back and her legs like a lounge chair.

She only had a moment to feel relieved before the flower started to shift beneath her, and Alex yelled out in surprise. Vines the width of her arm unveiled themselves from the center of the flower, the tips of which ended in various shapes. Without warning, they quickly enveloped her, two vines wrapped around her thighs and pulling them apart, two more wrapping around her upper arms and pinning them to either side of her head.

Alex pulled against the vines with a grunt, and nearly managed to pull her right arm free when she noticed the flowers in the canopy had begun to bloom. “Not again..!” she gritted, turning her eyes away from the golden glow of the flowers. The shimmering dust began to fall from the canopy flowers, and Alex forced herself to be completely still in order to shallow her breathing, closing her eyes and resting her head against the petal. The lily used the distraction to tighten it’s grip on her arm, firmly pinning her down. Once she was secured, Alex cursed under her breath.

Even though she managed to breath in as little of the dust as possible, she still felt her thoughts beginning to slip, and her skin tingled wherever the dust had landed, begging to be touched. Unable to touch herself, Alex squirmed, toes curling as she tried to rub her thighs together, to no avail. In response, the vines around her thighs moved, running up and down her legs pleasurably, though notably avoiding the one spot that would relieve Alex of her itch.

“Ah!” Alex moaned as she felt something bite her. She opened her eyes, careful to avoid looking at the golden light above, and saw vines attached to each of her breasts, their tips ending in four thin petaled flowers that completely enveloped her tits. It seemed that something inside the flowers had clamped down, and it did not seem like they would be letting go.

And yet... it didn’t exactly feel bad. The flowers on her chest were coated in some kind of liquid, which it secreted as it sucked on her nipples, coating the peaks in a warm, pale pink slime that leaked out from beneath the petals. The slime dripped down her body, leaving trails of warmth wherever they ran. It felt like the dust, but more potent, more concentrated, more...

“more...” Alex moaned, the words escaping her lips in a long drawl. “Don’t stop... more...” She began to squirm again, grinding her hips against the flower petal, trying to find any source of friction to quell the growing heat inside her. Her eyes grew half lidded, vision blurring, and she let her head fall back against the petal again, looking up at the glowing flowers above, and beyond, the full moon. So pretty...

A shadow passed over her head, distracting Alex from the glowing flowers. Lazily, her eyes drifted to the shadow, falling on a particularly thick vine, the end of which was covered in the thick pink slime. She knew, she realized, tilting her head towards it, which in turned moved closer to her. It smelled overwhelmingly sweet, and she smiled as she ran her tongue across the tip of the plant, where the goo seeped out from. She licked along the sides, lapping up any of the slime that had dripped down the vine, before returning to the tip. She enveloped the vine with her lips, the slime slowly seeping down her throat as she sucked, pooling in her stomach and rippling the warmth throughout her body ten times more than mere surface contact. The taste was absolutely intoxicating, and Alex began to bob her head on the vine, which in turn pushed itself in and out of her mouth, the amount of slime increasing with each thrust until the vine pulled away suddenly, causing Alex to groan in complaint, the slime running from the corners of her mouth.

Her chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath, the thick tipped vine disappearing as her vision blurred with a lust filled haze. Everything in her body ached, every part begging to be touched, to be free of the burning that raged inside her. Just as she was about to remember how to beg, the thick tentacle returned; not to her lips, instead, running it’s length between her folds at a snails pace. The pressure against her clit was almost enough to make her cum, but the motion was too slow. Desperately, she thrust her hips against the vine, moaning incoherently like a wild animal, begging the plant to let her release.

The lily seemed to get the message, though perhaps it got it too well. Alex breathed in sharply when something wet pressed against her ass, moving in time to the slow, steady vine against her throbbing cunt. Stars dotted her vision as both pushed inside her quickly before slowly pulling out, the tips just barely remaining inside her. She howled in bliss as they repeated the motion, eyes rolling back as her body bucked against the vines mindlessly, utterly enslaved to the bliss they provided. When she came, the feeling was enough to make her mind blank, sending her unconscious.

\---

Alex stirred awake as she felt something warm, wet, and sticky begin to fill the center of the flower, the dip in which was deep enough to make a shallow pool. As it rose, the flower petals rose around her, the vines folding her legs against her chest as the petals closed around her. Another vine appeared in front of her face, different from the first. It seemed more... hollow, like a tube. For what, Alex didn’t know, but she did know what it wanted her to do. Her lips wrapped around the vine, which pushed deeper, down into her throat, and she realized she could breath through it.

As the liquid began to fill the flower chamber, she realized she was still connected to the plant, the vines in her ass and cunt beginning to move again as she returned from consciousness. So, this is it. Alex thought, the last of her lucidity fading away as she fell into mindless bliss. Fucked to death by a plant. The liquid rose up over her head, and Alex gave herself entirely to the lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it's been a while. Please leave a comment and me know which you want to see next because I am a comment whore and also I will try not to take a year lol ;)


End file.
